


Tomorrow

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anxiety, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Battle, Pre-Slash, Sleepfluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Ike and Soren share a moment the night before the final battle.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Ike/Soren: intimacy - late night thoughts.

Tomorrow, they face Ashnard, and Ike is ready. As ready as he can be, anyway. Ashnard will be a greater enemy than they've ever faced before according to Nasir and Ena, perhaps even more so than the Black Knight. Of course, Ike only had Mist alongside him when he fought the Black Knight. This time he won't be alone, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He's ready, but he's still nervous. Titania would say it's only natural, that even leaders feel anxious sometimes. Even so, he knows he should be sleeping, and has been trying to for the past half hour.

"Ike?"

"Ah, Soren." Finally, Ike thinks, Soren's been up working on a strategy for hours. The most important one, he says, they can't afford even the slightest margin of error. "Ready to come to bed?"

"Almost. I still need to go over the placement of our calvary units," Soren says, stifling a yawn. Soren may not have a telltale twitchy eye, but his voice is sleepy and he's leaning heavily against the doorframe. Ike sighs a little, pulling back the covers.

"Get in. We'll have time to review in the morning."

"But..." Soren protests, but slides into the bedroll beside Ike and nestles close to him. It still strikes Ike as amusing how Soren can be so prickly to everyone else, but almost always defers to him. He's not the least bit submissive, but in his eyes, Ike's word is Law.

 _Only it's not so funny now that I know why,_ Ike thinks as he drapes his arm across Soren. _Because he's spent his whole life being treated so poorly, hated for being what he is...if I'm really the only one who's ever been nice to him, no wonder he only listens to me._

He wishes he could remember the day Soren mentioned. _I was dying. You were the only one who helped. That's why you're my friend. My...only friend._ He remembers so little of his childhood in Gallia, or even meeting Soren. As far as he knows, Soren has always been by his side.

Just like he will be tomorrow. Soren would never plan a strategy that kept them apart, not when they make such a formidable team whether they fought side-by-side or with Soren attacking from behind Ike.

But would that be enough against Ashnard? _It has to be. We've come this far and fought harder than anything._ That had to be enough. They couldn't let this war keep going, tomorrow's battle _had_ to go right.

_We have to win. For the sake of Tellius, we have to bring him down._

"Ike?" Soren's sleepy voice pulls him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay if you're worried about tomorrow," Soren murmurs. "Not that I think you are, but..."

"Was my eye twitching again?" Ike smiles a little, and so does Soren.

"Not that I could see. But...tomorrow _is_ the deciding battle." A pause. "Promise you won't die, Ike. No matter how strong he is, no matter what happens...please."

Ike draws Soren closer to him, resting his cheek against his hair. Soren's hand tugs at his sleeping tunic, his body tenses slightly before relaxing. Soren's not one to admit fear or insecurity so readily, even to Ike, but Ike's not surprised to hear his plea.

"I promise." He closes his eyes. "You promise me the same, Soren."

"Of course. I would never leave your side for anything." Soren lets out a soft murmur, tucking his head between Ike's neck and shoulder. "Now rest. Please." Ike nods, breathing deeply, letting the warmth of this intimacy calm him.

Soren's asleep in moments, and thankfully, Ike joins him not long after.


End file.
